WO2004064537 discloses a method for the in-situ production of an emulsifier in a foodstuff, wherein a lipid acyl transferase is added to the foodstuff. WO2005066347 discloses a method of producing a variant glycolipid acyl transferase enzyme.
V Neugnot et al., European Journal of Biochemistry, Vol. 269 (6) pp. 1734-1745 (2002) March, describes a lipase/acyl transferase from Candida parapsilosis. 
WO8802775A1 describes Candida antarctica lipase A. WO9401541A1 discloses variants of C. antarctica lipase A.